Sorry
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: Ojiro and Shinsou run into each other in a convenience store. Hostility ensues.


Ojiro walked into the convenience store. He needed a new comb for his tail fur after his comb and two back up combs had been borrowed by Kaminari and they had all "magically" disappeared. Lesson learned, never let Kaminari borrow ANYTHING. He stopped in the hair care aisle, only to see that there was only of the combs he liked left. He reached for it at the same time that another hand went to grab it and got to it before he did. Ojiro looked to see a person with dark circles under his eyes and a messy mop of curly hair.

"Well, if it isn't my old teammate. Ojiro, right? Sorry, but the early bird gets the worm." Ojiro didn't open his mouth. Especially after what had happened last time. The last thing he wanted was to get brainwashed. He just gave him a glaring look. _Shinsou? What are you doing here? Frankly, I'm surprised that you're even getting a comb because it sure doesn't look like you use one._

"What's that look for? At least I remembered your name. What were the other's names? You probably remember them, the fat one and Mr. Tighty Whities." Ojiro pulled out his phone and pulled up the notes app on it. On it, he typed:

 **Their names are Aoyama and Shoda.**

"Oh yeah, one of them was from your class, right? He lost in the most pathetic way to that pink girl. It was hilarious." This time, Ojiro didn't say anything. He just kept glaring.

"Jeez. Just say something. I feel like I'm talking to myself here." Ojiro typed up a response this time.

 **Stop trying to provoke me to say something. I won't fall for it.**

"What? Like your friend, Midoriya did?"

 **Funny. I seem to recall that YOU lost that match.**

"Capitalizing letters, really? Just talk to me. It's not like I'm even allowed to use my quirk here, anyway."

 **Like I'd trust you. Nobody would even realize if you'd used your quirk on me anyway. It's a dirty quirk, taking control of someone. It's evil.** At this, Shinsou frowned and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Pathetic. You're just like everyone else. Another run of the mill generic hero type. _I_ should be the one in the hero course, not _you,_ " Shinsou growled.

"Not with the way you use your quirk. Like a villain. Using people just like that, weren't we on the same team? That's not how you treat teammates. And don't call me _simple_." At that, Ojiro covered his mouth with his hands, realizing what he had just done, his eyes wide in nervousness.

"Like a villain, huh? Because, from where I stand, it doesn't look like you're one to judge. Practically _quivering_ in fear of what I might do to you with my quirk. The only reason a pathetic whelp like you is in that class is that you have a flashier quirk then me. Simply deplorable. See you, _Monkey_ _Boy_." With that, Shinsou took the comb and walked down the aisle towards the check out counter. Ojiro just stood there, frozen. He didn't quite know how to feel, or what to say. He was angry, of course, but also ashamed. He looked through the combs, finally settling on one that was almost as good and went to the checkout. Unfortunately, the line was long and at the back of it was Shinsou.

"Well well. We meet again, Monkey Boy. So soon too. Come here to apologize?"

"If you think I'm going to say sorry then you are sorely mistaken. I had to train every day for most of my life to get into the hero course at U.A. because unlike you, I don't have an extremely strong quirk. I have a _tail_. And you, you took my chance to show just how strong I've become because you have some control fetish or something. That's pretty villainous."

 _"Mommy? Mommy, I want a cookie."_

 _"I'm sorry, Hitoshi, b-" Mrs. Shinsou stopped mid-sentence and froze._

 _"Mommy! I want a cookie." Mrs. Shinsou reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a cookie, handing it to Shinsou._

 _"Thanks, Mommy!" Shinsou hugged his mom and ran away with the cookie. His mom was jolted out of her brainwashing._

 _"Not again..." she murmured, pressing her hand to her head. Her husband came into the room and noticed that she was distressed._

 _"Is something wrong, my dear?"_

 _"It's Hitoshi. He's using his quirk to get what he wants again. This time it was just a cookie, but I fear for what he uses it for next."_

 _"I'm sure everything will be fine. Hitoshi is a good boy. He wants to be a hero."_

 _"But, you can't read his mind like I can. The more he uses his quirk, the more he develops a taste for control. I fear he'll fall down the wrong path. Why did he have to have a quirk so suited to villainy?"_

 _"Calm down, dear. Let me go make you some tea."_

 _"That would be nice, thank you." He left and then Mrs. Shinsou heard scuffling and then something hit the table in the hall._

 _"Honey?" she called. There was no answer. She got up, quickly, and hurried to Shinsou's room._

 _"Hitoshi?" Shinsou turned to her. He had tears rolling down his face._

 _"Mommy? Am I going to be a villain?" Mrs. Shinsou bent down and hugged Shinsou, starting to cry too._

 _"Oh, sweetie, no. I'm sorry I said that. You're going to be a hero. You're going to be the best hero ever. I know that you'd never use your quirk to do villainous."_

"I...I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology."

"I know, but I'm giving it to you anyway. I shouldn't have done that to you. I didn't even need to use my quirk on you or the other two, but I decided to anyway. It was my fault for taking your chance away and I'm sorry." Ojiro didn't say anything for a moment.

"Next in line," the cashier called. That person was Shinsou. He was about to go when Ojiro stopped him.

"Wait. The sports festival was almost half a year ago, and I think it's high time to forget and forgive. So, I'll see you around, Shinsou."

"See you, Ojiro."

 **The Next Day**

"Hey, Ojiro. You got a letter. I don't know from who though, it doesn't say anything on the front other than your name," Ochako said, handing a purple envelope to Ojiro.

"That means it's from someone at our school. Which in turn means, you got a love letter!" Kaminari said, peeking over Ojiro's shoulder.

"I really doubt that that's what it is," Ojiro said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Well, we won't know until you open it, right?"

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Ochako chanted, peeking over his other shoulder. Ojiro opened the envelope and pulled out two things: a letter and a comb.

"Hey, Ojiro. Isn't that the comb you always use?" Kaminari asked.

"Creepy. I wonder who would outside of our class know something like that about you. It's not like you bring it to the public." Ochako shuddered at the thought of a stalker.

"Well, I have one idea." Ojiro opened the letter. Shinsou had much better handwriting than he thought he would have. If anything, it could even be considered nice.

 **Hey, Ojiro**

 **I figured I'd give this to you. Think of it as an apology gift, I guess. I don't really comb my hair that much in the first place. Too tired most of the time, I think. Well, see you around and I hope we can become friends.**

 **Shinsou**

"Well, what does the letter say?" Kaminari asked.

"Don't worry about it. And it's not a love letter, I promise."

"C'mon man! You can't do that to us."

"Just think of it as payback. For losing all of my other combs."

"Noooo faiiiir."

 **A/N I originally planned for this to be a story for pride month, but it kind of just turned into more of a rebuilding** bridges **, friendship sort of story, which is all right by me. You can see it in the other way if you want, though. When I stumbled onto this ship, it kind of just made sense, ya know? Somewhat interactions wise, but more personality wise. Also, first time writing a publishing a story based on drama and not humor or romance, so feedback is welcome.**


End file.
